


Lointaines étoiles

by malurette



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Nausicaa - Freeform, One Shot, Ramis - Freeform, Those Left Behind
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Capitaine est reparti au fond de l’espace. Resté sur Terre, un de ses anciens membres d’équipage contemple sa belle collaboratrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lointaines étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Lointaines étoiles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Daiba Tadashi/Yuki Kei (Ramis/Nausicaä)  
>  **Genre :** nostalgique/gen/pré-romance  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "astronomie" + contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (7 septembre ‘06)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** quelques années post-series (ce qui compte les trois derniers épisodes, censurés lors des premières diffusions VF d’Albator)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des poussières

Le ciel de la nuit, au-dessus de l’Observatoire est piqueté de milliers d’étoiles ; à bonne distance des lumières des villes, rien ne vient voiler leur éclat, que les nuages de mauvais temps, selon les nuits.  
Tadashi les connaît, les reconnaît. Qu’il les observe de son télescope, ou allongé dans l’herbe, elles restent les mêmes. Elles ont un nom, une magnitude, une distance. Une histoire, aussi. Elles dessinent dans le ciel ces constellations dans lesquelles les anciens voyaient des déesses ou des bêtes fantastiques. Mais pour lui, elles restent des objets de science avant tout. C’est un peu dommage, se dit-il ce soir.  
Mais aussi, elles contiennent une bonne part de souvenirs. Pour Yuki plus encore que pour lui ; ce sont des paysages, certains familiers, d’autres trop lointains dont elle a juste entendu parler, par Miime.

Les planètes tracent leur danse au long de l’écliptique, jouant entre les étoiles. Voici Neptune ; s’il avait une lunette, il y discernerait sans nul doute l’ombre de Triton. Voici Vénus, déesse de l’amour, sur laquelle il a combattu jadis, dans les vestiges d’une jungle en feu. Là-bas, Andromède, amas d’étoiles jetées dans la même constellation par l’œil des terriens, mais en réalité si éloignées des unes des autres…et si éloignées de la Terre également. De derrière venaient les Mazones, issues de cette nébuleuse lointaine, dernier objet céleste visible à l’œil de leur planète.  
Ces champs d’étoiles, il les a parcourus jadis à bord de l’Arcadia, aux côtés du Capitaine Harlock.  
Cet homme, un bloc d’idéaux venus d’un autre âge, perdu dans ses rêves, était peut-être un modèle, mais depuis le champ de ses souvenirs, il ne semble pas réellement humain. Comme si, sous sa cape noire, il n’y avait ni chair ni sang, juste de ces légendes oubliées accompagnant les étoiles.

Ces étoiles, paradoxalement, lui font toutes écho de femmes. Oublié avec ses vieilles histoires, le Capitaine. Trop abstrait, pas assez homme. Restent les souvenirs des Mazones, bien sûr. De Miime, aussi, presque aussi éthérée que son capitaine. Sa mère. Yuki.  
Yuki Kei, avec qui il travaille aujourd’hui, tous les jours (ou plutôt, toutes les nuits), Yuki Kei, telle qu’elle était quand était Commandant des forces de l’Arcadia. Yuki Kei dont il se demande si elle accepterait de regarder ces étoiles avec lui, ainsi. Il aimerait bien, qu’un soir de repos, elle accepte encore de river son regard sur le ciel, sans aucun instrument d’optique interposé, juste s’allonger dans l’herbe et contempler le paysage. Sans plus traquer les corps célestes, mais juste admirer le tableau qu’ils composent.  
Il se demande si elle y verrait plus facilement que lui la poésie des vieilles légendes, si elle entendrait leur chant.

Quand on a vogué dans le grand vide immense entre les étoiles géantes, se sent-on toujours aspiré par la perspective de la voûte céleste et ses minuscules lucioles ? Rivé à la Terre, se sent-on plus petit encore que perdu dans un vaisseau spatial au véritable milieu du grand nulle-part ?  
Il se demande encore : et si la nostalgie gagnait Yuki à ces pensées… peut-être le laisserait-elle la réconforter, qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait être celui qui serait là pour elle. Il pourrait être celui qui lui dirait qu’ils sont sur leur bonne vieille Terre, la terre de leurs parents, cette planète qui les a vus naître et grandir, et qu’il y fait bon vivre, malgré tout, qu’ils n’ont plus besoin de rêver des étoiles et de se dire qu’ils seraient mieux ailleurs dans ce ciel.  
Si elle voulait…  
Il pourrait lui être celui qui la convaincrait d’admirer ces étoiles de loin et d’oublier les fantômes qui y voyagent encore.


End file.
